christmas For Slaine
by rharaayumi
Summary: Siapa sangka Natal pertamanya di Bumi harus Dia lewati seorang diri. Untuk pertama kalinya orang itu benar-benar merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi tahanan.


**Summary** **:** Siapa sangka Natal pertamanya di Bumi harus Dia lewati seorang diri. Untuk pertama kalinya orang itu benar-benar merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi tahanan.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **CHRISTMAS FOR SLAINE**

Ruang tunggu yang berukuran sepuluh kali sepuluh meter yang biasanya terlihat bernuansa abu-abu itu beberapa hari ini tampak berbeda. Hampir semua sudutnya saat ini berwarna merah dan hijau, pohon-pohon Natal dengan tinggi sekitar lima puluh sentimeter juga tampak berdiri kokoh di keempat sisi ruangan itu. Berbagai kotak beraneka warna dan ukuran tersebar tepat di bawahnya. Kaos-kaos kaki berwarna merah yang biasa digantungkan oleh orang-orang di depan cerobong api –tempat santa memasuki rumah untuk membagikan hadiah– kali ini terlihat tergantung di balik pintu –yang biasa digunakan Inaho untuk masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu itu–. Membuat pintu besi yang memiliki tebal lebih dari dua puluh sentimeter itu juga tidak luput dari sentuhan tangan-tangan kreatif Slaine dalam mendokarasi ruangan. Tidak hanya ruang tunggu itu, ruangan yang menjadi selnya juga dia hias sedemikian rupa.

"Tuan Troyard, kelihatannya Anda bahagia sekali" kepala sipir yang sehari-hari menemani Slaine di penjara khusus itu memulai pembicaraannya, orang itu terpaksa harus sedikit meninggikan suaranya, agar pria dengan rambut berwarna kuning pucat di dalam sana bisa mendengar ucapannya. Pasalnya saat ini orang di dalam sana sedang bernyanyi _'Jingle Natal'_ dengan suara yang kadang terdengar merdu tapi lebih sering terdengar sumbang.

"Hehehe, tentu saja. Karna ini Natal pertamaku di Bumi setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal di Mars." Ucapnya bahagia. "Hari ini 'Dia' datang pukul berapa?" Tanya Slaine sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya

"Sekitar pukul satu siang Tuan Troyard" jawab si kepala sipir sambil melihat layar ponselnya untuk memastikan informasi yang tadi didapatnya dari Inaho yang tidak lain adalah atasannya. Di dalam ruang tunggu Slaine ikut melirik jam dinding yang terletak di atas pintu besi yang tadi sudah dihiasnya. Jam sudah menunjuk angka sebelas pada jarum pendeknya dan menunjuk angka 6 pada jarum panjangnya. Jika firasatnya benar, kali inipun si Inaho itu akan datang tepat waktu satu jam lebih cepat. Slaine memegang perutnya yang baru saja berbunyi, sedikit keroncongan karna pagi tadi dia tidak menghabiskan sarapannya terlalu antusias untuk kembali bermain –mendekorasi– pernak-pernik khas Natal. Sebenarnya kepala sipir sudah menyiapkan makan siang hari itu untuk Slaine sejak sepuluh menit lalu, tapi Slaine sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan itu. Mengetahui Inaho akan datang Slaine memang tidak pernah sekalipun memakan makanan penjara, karna Inaho selalu membawakannya makanan buatan sendiri. Kenapa kepala sipir itu selalu saja membuatkan Slaine makanan meskipun tau tahanan itu tidak akan memakan makanan penjara? Tentu saja itu semua karna perintah Inaho. Inaho bahkan memerintahkan agar si kepala sipir selalu mengecek persediaan makanan Slaine agar tahanan mereka itu tidak kelaparan.

Benar saja, seperti insting Slaine –atau bisa disebut kebiasaan Inaho– pria bersurai coklat dengan sebelah mata yang tertutup seperti layaknya seorang bajak laut itu dan merupakan orang yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi tahanan bernama Slaine Troyard, akhirnya datang tepat pada pukul dua belas siang. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya Inaho memasuki ruang tunggu itu tanpa satupun ekspresi di wajahnya –setidaknya di depan kepala sipir–, kedua tangannya membawa dua kantong plastik cukup besar dengan isi yang benar-benar penuh. Satu kantong berisi berbagai macam cemilan untuk Slaine yang cukup untuk persediaan tiga hari seperti biasa, dan berisi kotak makan siang untuk Slaine yang secara khusus dibuatkan Inaho. Dan sebuah kantong besar berisi baju santa, pernak-pernik Natal pesanan Slaine dan berbagai hal yang Slaine malas mengabsennya satu persatu.

Setelah menutup pintu ruang tunggu, dan kepala sipir tidak bisa melihat mereka lagi. Inaho langsung memakai pakaian serba merah, baju, celana topi dan lengkap dengan janggut berwarna putih. "Bagaimana Bat? Miripkan?" Tanyanya kepada Slaine yang sejak tadi tidak begitu memperhatikannya karna terlalu fokus dengan segala pernak-pernik hiasaan pohon Natal yang tadi dibawakan Inaho untuknya.

"Nee Oren… HAHAHAHAHAHA" Slaine memegang perutnya menahan tawa. Sejak melihat penampilan Inaho itu tawa Slaine benar-benar meledak, si kepala sipir yang menunggu di balik pintu yang tertutup hanya bisa penasaran ada apa sebenarnya di dalam sana. Dia sebenarnya bisa saja mengintip, hanya saja Dia takut kepada atasannya Tuan Kaizuka jika tau ternyata dirinya mengintip mereka. "Sejak kapan Santa bercosplay sebagai bajak laut? Atau ini bajak laut yang bercosplay sebagai santa?"

"Hadiah untukmu. Pilih salah satu" Inaho mengacuhkan pertanyaan Slaine. Dia menyerahkan dua kotak kado yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam kantong hadiah di punggungnya, persis seorang santa di pinggir jalan yang memberikan kado kepada anak-anak yang melewatinya.

"Hmmm.." Slaine tampak bingung memilih, sejak tadi Dia bergantian menunjuk kado yang dipegang Inaho di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Setelah beberapa saat tampak bingung, Slaine akhirnya memilih kado yang berada di tangan kanan Inaho "Boleh kubuka?" Tanya Slaine yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Inaho. Dengan penuh semangat Slaine membuka kado yang tadi dipilihnya. Slaine tersenyum bahagia mendapatkan sebuah syal rajutan berwarna putih dari Inaho "Ini…."

"Itu untukmu. Yang ini untukku" ucap Inaho juga membuka kado yang tidak dipilih Slaine. Di dalam kado itu juga terdapat sebuah syal, hanya saja warnanya berbeda dengan yang saat ini dipegang Slaine. Syal dengan warna merah marun. Inaho langsung melilitkan syal berwarna merah marun itu di lehernya, membuatnya sempurna terbungkus benda berwarna merah.

"Orenji, Kita tukaran yah, Aku mau yang warna itu."

"Ini punyaku" jawab Inaho datar.

"Kenapa Kau mendapatkan hadiah juga? Bukannya Kau ini Santa? Tugasmu harusnya membagikan hadiah, kenapa Kau dapat hadiah juga?" Slaine menarik ujung syal merah yang dipakai Inaho.

"Syal putih itukan pilihanmu sendiri. Dan Aku ini bukan Santa. Aku adalah Santa setengah bajak laut"

Slaine memanyunkan bibirnya tidak senang, melempar syal putih yang belum sempat dipakainya ke atas meja. Pion-pion catur yang memang selalu ada di atas meja beberapa jatuh berhamburan ke lantai ruang tunggu yang berbahan marmer. Inaho tidak menanggapi Slaine, dia terlalu sibuk memunguti benda-benda tidak berdosa yang baru saja menjadi alat pelampiasan kekesalan Slaine yang salah alamat itu. Setelah memunguti semua pion catur, Inaho lalu memakaikan syal putih yang tadi dilempar Slaine. "Kau ini seperti anak kecil Bat. Baiklah kita tukaran, tapi habiskan dulu makananmu". Slaine mengangguk, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar tanda saat ini dirinya sedang ingin disuapi Inaho. mengerti akan keinginan Slaine, Inaho menyuapkan obento yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Ruangan ini terlihat lebih berwarna, Aku penasaran bagaimana dengan kamarmu"

"…."

"Kau masih marah karna syal?"

"…"

"Tadinya Aku ingin memberikan hadiah gelombang kedua, tapi ternyata Kau masih marah. Santa tidak akan memberikan hadiah kepada anak pemarah"

"Ha-hadiah kedua? Ja-jadi Syal itu bukan hadiah utama?"

Inaho mengangguk, kali ini dia kembali mengeluarkan sebuah lagi kotak kado dari dalam kantong yang tersampir di punggungnya. Hanya saja, ukurannya kado itu tidak sebesar tadi, kali ini hanya seukuran telapak tangan. "Natal masih besok, tapi hari ini Kau sudah memberikanku dua kado. Kau tidak menyesal memberikanku dua kado sekarang? Besok Aku masih dapat kado lain lagi kan? Pokoknya besok harus ada kado lainnya, karna Natal baru besok. Kado ini tentu saja tidak dihitung! Salahmu sendiri memberikanku kado lebih cepat. Weeeek" Slaine masih terus meributkan soal kado, sementara Inaho hanya bisa memandang diam pacarnya yang terlihat begitu bahagia dengan segala ocehannya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sejak pagi Slaine sudah terlihat sangat sibuk di dapur. Setelah memohon cukup lama kepada kepala sipir untuk meminjamkan dapur, Slaine akhirnya berakhir di tempat itu. Beberapa waktu si kepala sipir tampak tidak setuju, bukannya apa-apa terakhir kali Slaine meminjam dapur dan membuat sesuatu untuk ulang tahun Inaho, dapur itu terlihat seperti baru saja terkena tornado. Dan dia harus membersihkan semua kekacauan yang disebabkan Slaine selama tiga hari.

Orang itu kembali menelan ludah dan menyesali keputusannya yang telah mengijinkan Slaine. Krim _vanilla_ hampir menutupi seluruh permukaan meja dapur. Aroma jeruk memenuhi tempat itu. Adonan kue setengah matang, dan yang terlalu matang sampai warnanya berubah –baca gosong– memenuhi tempat sampah di dapur. Slaine hanya bisa tersenyum salah tingkah saat mendapat tatapan pasrah dari kepala sipir yang saat ini berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hehe.. Maaf pak" ucapnya sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya yang penuh krim _vanilla_ ke hidungnya. Membuat hidungnya yang tidak terlalu mancung itu juga ikut terkontaminasi krim _vanilla._

"Tuan Troyard, bukannya ini _cake_ Natal?"

"Hmmm.. Iya kenapa?"

"Ano.. Di Bumi, _cake_ Natal itu biasanya memakai buah _strawberry_ , bukan buah jeruk seperti itu" tunjuk kepala sipir kepada _cake_ yang baru saja dibuat Slaine.

"Tapi.. Kata Ahoren.. maksudku Inaho, _cake_ nya memakai buah jeruk" Slaine juga ikut menoleh ke arah _cake_ buatannya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Slaine duduk di kursi ruang tunggu seperti biasa. Dia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Inaho yang memasuki ruangan itu dengan pakaian militernya. Slaine terlalu sibuk bermain psp yang dua minggu lalu dibelikan Inaho. "Kau membawakan majalah bulan ini kan?" Tanya Slaine masih dengan perhatian tertuju ke layar pspnya._

" _Itu sambutanmu kepada pacar sendiri?"_

" _Biasa juga begitukan?"_

" _Tidak" Inaho yang sedikit jengkel karna diacuhkan oleh benda bernama psp akhirnya mengambil benda yang dipegang Slaine itu. Tindakannya itu akhirnya membuat Slaine mau tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang telah mengganggu permainannya. "Biasa lebih ke begini" Inaho melanjutkan ucapannya setelah merasa perhatian Slaine sudah kepadanya. Dengan santai dia merentangkan tangannya ke samping. "Lalu begini" Inaho lalu melanjutkan gerakannya menjadi seolah memeluk. "Dan terakhir begini" lanjutnya membuat mulutnya maju seolah sedang mencium sesuatu._

" _HAAAAH? Kau saja yang terlalu mesum Ahorenji! Mana majalahku?" Inaho akhirnya memberikan majalah yang tadi dibelinya kepada Slaine. Salah satu hiburan yang diberikannya kepada Slaine untuk membunuh waktu. Sama seperti psp yang tadi dimainkan Slaine. "Sudah hampir Natal yah? Terakhir kali…"Slaine kembali tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

" _Aku ingin makan cake Natal buatanmu."_

" _Ca-ca-cake? Buatanku?"_

" _Iya. Sesekali Aku juga ingin makan makanan buatanmu Bat"_

" _Ta-ta-tapi…"_

" _Kau bahkan tidak bisa membuat cake? Benar-benar tidak berguna"_

" _Si-siapa bilang? Aku bisa membuatnya! Lihat saja! Kau pasti akan menyesal mengatakan Aku tidak berguna.!"_

" _Aku tidak tau jika di Mars, tapi di Bumi itu cake Natal dibuatnya dengan buah jeruk"_

" _Kau lagi-lagi membodohikukan? Di majalah ini contohnya strawberry persis seperti cake di Mars"_

" _Kau lupa yah? Sekarang Bumi dan Mars sedang melakukan pertukaran budaya, tentu saja di majalah keluaran Bumi yang kau pegang menampilkan contoh cake strawberry seperti kebiasaan orang-orang Mars" ucap Inaho menyilangkan dua jarinya di belakang tanda bahwa sekarang dia tengah berbohong._

 _Slaine mengangguk mengerti, melihat ekspresi Inaho yang masih sama seperti biasa membuatnya percaya saja dengan apa yang dikatakan Inaho. Slaine mengambil kertas dan pensil yang ada di dekatnya, mencatat bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya untuk membuat cake seperti yang ada di majalah. "Belikan Aku bahan-bahan ini, dan akan kubuatkan cake terenak di dunia!"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Hari sudah beranjak sore, setidaknya begitulah pemahaman Slaine dari melihat jam. Sejak di kurung, orang itu hampir tidak pernah melihat matahari lagi. Inaho memang kadang mengajaknya keluar, tapi saat malam saat matahari tidak ada lagi di langit. Lucu sekali, mengingat di masa kejayaannya dulu dia bahkan bisa sesuka hatinya melihat matahari dari dekat. Slaine kembali melirik jam di atas pintu, Inaho belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kedatangannya. Sejak tadi, Slaine juga sudah berusaha menghubungi Inaho, tapi orang itu sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan Slaine. Siapapun pasti akan merasa khawatir saat pacarnya tidak memberi kabar apapun. Slaine hanya bisa mondar-mandir di ruang berukuran sepuluh kali sepuluh meter itu. Menatap _cake_ Natal –dengan banyak sekali buah jeruk– yang tadi dibuatnya. Si kepala sipir juga saat ini sedang tidak ada di belakang pintu besi itu karna masih sibuk membereskan dapur. Bunyi ringtone pesan singkat dari ponsel akhirnya menghentikan aktivitas Slaine. Pria berambut kuning itu tidak usah bertanya siapa yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan, karna satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang tau nomornya hanyalah Inaho Kaizuka.

 _From: Ahorenji no Baka_

 _Title: [no title]_

 _Subject: Maaf Bat, hari ini ada tugas mendadak. Asseylum dan Canclain memutuskan untuk merayakan Natal mereka tahun ini di Bumi. Dan Aku mendapatkan tugas menjadi pengawal pribadi Mereka. Merry Christmas Bat. Love you._

Slaine tidak membalas pesan itu, hanya menatap kosong ponsel dan _cake_ yang berada di meja di hadapannya. Dia bahkan melepaskan syal putih yang sejak tadi melilit lehernya, tidak hanya itu cincin –yang kemarin di dapatnya dari Inaho sebagai hadiah kedua– yang melingkar di jari manisnya juga Dia lepaskan. Tatapannya masih kosong saat pria bersurai kuning itu meletakkan syal dan cincin itu di atas meja yag sama dengan _cake_ dan ponselnya. Siapa sangka Natal pertamanya di Bumi harus Dia lewati seorang diri. Untuk pertama kalinya orang itu benar-benar merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi tahanan.

Slaine berjalan gontai ke kamarnya, melewati lorong penghubung yang panjangnya dua puluh meter. Begitu memasuki ruang selnya, Slaine mematikan lampu ruang itu. Gelap seketika menyelimutinya. Tidak sampai di sana saja, Slaine juga menutup dirinya dengan selimut yang juga berwarna biru muda persis seperti warna baju yang dikenakannya. "INAHO BAKA! AHORENJI NO BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" teriak Slaine sambil menutup mulutnya dengan bantal untuk meredam suaranya sendiri. Slaine akhirnya jatuh tertidur karna lelah berteriak sambil memaki Inaho yang hari itu tidak bisa datang. Slaine juga lelah meratapi nasibnya sendiri. Kematian palsunya membuatnya harus melewati Natal seorang diri, setidaknya begitulah yang ada di benaknya sampai kemarin Inaho berjanji tidak akan membuatnya seorang diri. Tapi ternyata Inaho bahkan tidak bisa menepati janjinya.

Malam semakin larut , Slaine yang tadi tertidur tanpa makan akhirnya terbangun karna merasa perutnya sedikit perih dan minta untuk diisi sesuatu. Mata bermanik hijau kebiruan milik si pirang membulat sempurna melihat sosok yang tengah berbaring tepat di sebelahnya sambil menatapnya dalam. Orang itu –si pemilik iris merah– menjadikan lengannya sebagai penopang kepala, tatapannya lurus ke depan, Slaine bahkan ragu orang itu tau yang dinamakan 'berkedip'. Si pemilik iris merah yang masih menatap Slaine itu akhirnya menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut Slaine yang beberapa saat lalu jatuh menutup wajah Slaine. Membuat pandangannya terhalang untuk menikmati warna menenangkan –hijau kebiruan– di mata pacarnya.

"O-Orenji? kenapa Kau ada di sini?"

"Untuk merayakan Natal bersamamu Bat. Bukannya kemarin Aku berjanji seperti itu?"

"Tapi.. bukannya Kau… lalu.. lalu bagaimana dengan Asseylum-hime dan Canclain?"

"Natal pertama bersamamu jauh lebih penting"

"Tapi…"

"Justru Seylum-san yang menyuruhku menemanimu"

"Jadi jika Asseylum-hime tidak menyuruhmu, Kau tidak akan ke sini?"

"Bodoh. Aku tetap akan ke sini. Sebelum Seylum-san memintaku, aku bahkan sudah meminta Yuki-nee menggantikan tugasku"

Kata-kata Inaho itu membuat Slaine tanpa fikir panjang memeluk Inaho. Wajahnya memerah bukan karna tatapan Inaho kepadanya yang _instens_ itu. Tapi karna bunyi perutnya yang kembali terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. "A ha ha. Aku belum makan, Ba-bagaimana kalau kita makan _cake_ yang kubuat? Ka-kalau ti-tidak salah ada di meja ruang tunggu"

"Jadi _cake_ yang membunuh indra perasa itu buatanmu?"

"A-apa maksudmu membunuh indra perasa?"

"Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Perutmu bisa sakit jika Kau memakannya"

"U-Urusai! I-itu buatanku, itu tidak akan membunuhku! Kalau Kau tidak mau Aku saja yang menghabiskannya"

"Tapi benda mengerikan itu sudah kuhabiskan tadi. Aku tidak ingin Kau memakannya dan membuatmu jatuh sakit"

Slaine berbalik membelakangi Inaho yang masih saja terus mengejek cake buatannya. Pria bersurai kuning itu kembali masuk ke dalam perlindungan selimutnya, di dalam sana Dia sudah menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Sedangkan Inaho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan pacarnya itu. _Aku bahkan sudah bersusah payah kabur dari misi, dan meminta Yuki-nee menggantikanku untuk merayakan Natal bersamanya. Tapia apa yang kudapatkan di sini? Dia bahkan tidak mau berbicara hanya karna candaanku._ Inaho yang sejak tadi berbaring di samping Slaine merubah posisinya, saat ini Dia tengah duduk di atas Slaine dan selimutnya."Oi Bat" Slaine masih tidak bergeming, empat siku muncul di pelipis Inaho. Dengan kasar Dia menarik paksa selimut Slaine. "Kenapa Kau melepaskan cincin yang kuberikan? Tidak sesuai dengan seleramu?" Slaine masih diam membisu. Inaho yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran akhirnya menarik Slaine agar turun dari tempat tidur. Inaho mengambil mantel hangat panjang dari lemari pakaian Slaine dan langsung memakaikan benda itu kepada Slaine yang masih belum mau bersuara. Mereka berdua melewati lorong panjang, berhenti sejenak di ruang tunggu, dengan sabar Inaho kembali memakaikan syal berwarna putih yang kemarin tidak diinginkan Slaine.

"Nee Orenji di mana kepala sipir?" ucap Slaine akhirnya setelah beberapa lama diam. Mereka sudah melewati pos kepala sipir dan Slaine belum menemukan siapapun di sana.

"Aku tadi menyuruhnya pulang, Dia pasti ingin merayakan Natal bersama keluarganya"

"Hmmmm.. lalu Kita akan kemana?"

"Diam dan ikut saja.. Aku masih belum memberimu hadiah untuk hari ini"

Slaine hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi sepanjang perjalanan. Berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya. Dua jam perjalanan dari sel itu ke sebuah kapel tua kecil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, tidak ada ornamen-ornamen natal seperti yang ramai di sepanjang jalan tadi. Kapel itu seperti tidak terjamah siapapun. Slaine menatap Inaho penuh tanya, tapi orang yang ditatapnya masih tidak menjawab. Orang itu masih dengan wajah datarnya. Mereka berdua memasuki tempat itu, Inaho masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya kepada Slaine. Di dalamnya tidak jauh berbeda, benar-benar sebuah tempat yang seolah terlupakan. Tiga buah lilin yang ada di altar, yang baru saja dinyalakan Inaho merupakan satu-satunya alat penerangan di sana. Bayangan keduanya terlihat bergoyang setiap kali cahaya dari lilin-lilin itu tertiup angin dari sela-sela jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

Inaho menarik sebuah nafas, dia terlihat sedikit gugup. Pertama kalinya Slaine melihat ekspresi Inaho yang seperti itu. Tangan Inaho bahkan terasa sedikit lebih dingin. Bagai seorang pangeran berkuda putih, Inaho berlutut, memegang cincin yang kemarin diberikannya kepada Slaine dengan kepala sedikit mendongak menatap Slaine yang saat itu tengah menatapnya dengan mulut sedikit menganga tidak percaya. "Slaine Troyard. Saat ini di depan Tuhan. Aku Inaho Kaizuka berjanji akan mencintaimu seumur hidup. Menemanimu dalam suka maupun duka. Dalam sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, selamanya sampai maut memisahkan kita. Slaine Troyard, sudihkah Kau menerimaku?" Tidak menunggu lama, Slaine memberikan reaksi positif. Dia mengangguk, mengucapkan hal serupa yang beberapa saat lalu diucapkan Inaho. Inaho lalu memakaikan cincin yang sejak tadi dipegangnya ke jari manis Slaine –sekali lagi–.

"Ini Natal terindah dalam hidupku. AKu tidak akan melupakannya"

"Mulai saat ini, apapun yang terjadi kita akan melewati Natal bersama. _Merry Christmas_ Bat"

"Selamat Natal Inaho"

 **~END~**

 **OWARI**

Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan. Gak ada yang mau kasih saya kado apa? Misalnya _action figure_ InaSure gitu (gak ada! Siapa lu?) hahaha dan asli saya baru tau gunanya kaos kaki yang digantung itu untuk apa (baru nanya teman yang natalan sih, padahal empat tahun belakangan ini sering ke rumahnya temen yang merayakan, tapi baru tau 'itu kaos kaki fungsinya apa' pas buat fanfic ini) hahahahaha


End file.
